A Soft Side to  a Rough Side
by Dimunda
Summary: As we know, Taylor or 'Marshmallow' is the only girl at camp greenlake. After a shower, the boys see a long cut on her back and a sapphire dragon on her right shoulder. What is with the two things she has? Are they the reason she's tough? Read and Review.
1. Taylor

This was a time before the camp was shut down and the treasure found. Stanley Yelnats was still here and is skinny and charming like in the movie.

It was a hot day like everyday. Stanley had just finished his hole, when he saw the bus that drove delinquents there, drive up to the camp. Everyone went up to the bus to see the new meat. Stanley just got there to hear 'Mom' say, "Now I want you to treat Taylor with every respect as you do yourselves." No body said anything. Stanley couldn't see him. Then, everybody moved so Taylor could come through. Stanley's eyes widened. It wasn't a boy at all. It was a girl. A beautiful girl with dark, red, short hair that only came up to her shoulders. Her eyes were ocean blue. Boys whistled as she walked down. She looked at Stanley, still walking, and winked. Everyone noticed this and laughed at Stanley.

Dinner time.

Taylor was sitting on a table by herself. Zigzag and X-ray came to sit with her. Zigzag said,

"Hey baby, what's up?" Taylor ignored him. Zigzag decided to do what he did to Stanley on his first day,

"You don't mind someone who worked today; eat your bread now do you?" But when he touched the bread, he didn't see her hand grab his. Without looking up, she said,

"If I was you, I wouldn't touch that. Why do you think I'm here? I was too bad at girl's 'camp' so they sent me here." She pushed Zigzag's hand out of the way. X-ray just laughed at him. He made a fist and signaled Taylor to punch it. To Stanley surprise, she punched it smiling. Boys all gathered around to see how she got here, even Zero. Stanley decided, "Why not?" He walked over to hear them say, "No you didn't!" Taylor said,

"Oh yes I did." Stanley asked, "Did what?" Taylor looked at him, shooting him a look. He sat down. She sighed and said,

"Ok, meat, I'll tell ya. I was just telling the guys here how I got here. I robbed an old lady. They let me off with a warning. I robbed another person. They gave me one last warning. Then, I robbed a house." And with saying those final words, everyone yelled and gave her high fives and play punched her on the shoulder. Then, Mister Sir came in and said, "Shower time, girl scouts." Taylor slowly got up. When she left the hall, everyone got up quickly and went to go see her shower. Stanley sat there. Armpit, Zigzag, and X-ray grabbed him and said, "Dude, come on. A hot girl is going to shower. Out in the open." They pulled him outside. But when they got there, Taylor was dressed and ready for bed. Armpit slapped his knees and yelled, "Man, it's your fault." They then showered and went to their tent. There they saw Taylor making a bed by Zero. Armpit slapped Stanley and said,

"I take that back, man." She lied on her bed, only to be surrounded by boys. 'Mom' came in and said,

"Alright get back in your beds. Now I don't want you boys antagonizing poor Taylor here. Especially don't do anything perverted." When he said that, Stanley heard someone laugh. He looked to see that it was Taylor. She kept laughing and said,

"Trust me, Mom, I can take care of myself." And with that, lights were out, and eyes were shut.

Morning.

The daily trumpet blew. Everyone woke up, to see Taylor up and dressed.

Well I hope you liked it. Keep reading plez.


	2. Magnet got played

Everyone just looked at her. She saw their glances and asked,

"What?" Armpit said,

"Dude, you're already up and dressed. Why?" Taylor laughed and replied,

"Do you really think I'll go nude in front of you guys? Besides, it's not that bad waking up this early." And with that, she walked off, leaving shocked and disappointed guys. 10 minutes later they all went out to see Taylor already eating her breakfast and holding her shovel. Again, they were amazed on how fast she was.

Then, a few minutes they started to dig their holes. Three hours later, Mr. Sir came to fill their water bottles. The boys let Taylor cut in front of them. They also gathered around her to see if she got any blisters, but as he filled her bottle, Mr. Sir asked,

"Got some good blisters there, Taylor." Taylor showed him both of her hands. On her right hand, was one tiny blister and that was it. Mr. Sir just stared at her, letting the water overflow. Taylor took her canteen and went to Mom. They heard her lips move, and them walk to her hole. They all stared at her. Then, Mom pointed his finger back at the camp, and she walked off. When she walked by Zigzag he asked,

"What'd ya do, girl?" Taylor put her shovel over her shoulder and replied,

"I finished my hole, what do you think?" She was then followed by Zero, he too finished his hole. Armpit yelled at Stanley,

"Dang, she finished before Zero, and she punches hard." Saying that, he rubbed his arm gently. Let's just say, Armpit said something to her he shouldn't have. Stanley watched them walk away, surprisingly Zero talking to Taylor and she listening. Two hours later, everyone was finished. They all went to the mess hall to hang out. When they got there, Zero was lying on Taylor's lap, and she was running her fingers through his messy hair. Everyone kept quiet. Finally, Magnet said,

"Aww, looks like Zero got a girlfriend." He was the only one that laughed. Everyone else took three steps back. Taylor heard this and got up, putting a sleeping Zero back on the couch. Magnet was laughing so hard he didn't see Taylor walk up. When she got to his face he noticed her. She got close to his face, almost kissing it saying,

"So it's bad to have a girlfriend?" He said nothing. Two minutes had passed, and she was still by his face. Then, she placed her lips onto his, but only for a second. She then turned her back and walked off, snickering. Magnet was blushing. Zigzag slapped his back and yelled,

"Dude, you just got played by a girl! Ha ha." Stanley looked at Taylor, to see her go back to her couch.

Hoped you liked it.


	3. Tears fall like rain

Everyone just stood there. Magnet was still in shock. Taylor sat on the couch, and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Zero finally woke up to see her smiling face. He started to talk to her and she laughed. Zigzag told them,

"Dang, brother got it going on. So does she. Man she's the only one here at camp who can get him to talk." Everyone nodded their

heads in agreement. Stanley just stood there, nodding his head. Taylor got up and bent over. Zero asked something

and Taylor nodded her head. Zero then jumped on her back, and she carried him back to the tent. Minutes later Stanley went back to his

tent to get something. Before he got there, he heard faint crying in his tent. He walked in there to see Zero was holding onto Taylor. She was the one who was crying. He walked in and asked Zero,

"Hey what's going on?" Zero pointed to Taylor. Taylor looked up at Stanley. Stanley got down on his knees and asked,

"What's wrong?" Taylor stood up and yelled,

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." She then stormed out of the tent. Stanley then heard an

'umph'. Stanley went outside to see what happened. He laughed. Taylor was squirming around in the guys arms screaming, 'Let me go!"

Sorry to end so soon. Im busy right now so I'll write later. Buh bye now.


	4. Marshmallow

"Taylor," Stanley asked, "What's wrong? Tell us." Taylor kept squirming in their arms. She yelled,

"Let me go! Let me go or when I get out you'll wish you were dead!" The guys looked at each other, nervously. They all gave a huge gulp. Stanley looked at her and said,

"They'll let go if you promise to tell us what's wrong." Armpit said, "Dude, how about we just let her go?" Taylor stopped squirming. She let her head droop down. She whispered,

"Ok. I'll tell you." The guys then let go of her. She smiled and said, "It's none of your business. You touch me, you die. Why do you care anyway? I'm just a girl." She then turned around and ran to the cafeteria to eat supper. Stanley just stood there. Zigzag said, "Dang that girl is smart."

The guys then went ahead to the cafeteria too. When they got in there, Taylor was sitting at the table, already eating. They then saw Zero just now joining her. They all got there plates and sat by Taylor. She gave all of them 'I don't think you should be sitting here' looks. It was ten whole minutes before Stanley said, "Look, Taylor, we're really sorry. We shouldn't have done that, right guys?" The guys all murmured a yes. Taylor still gave them looks. Zigzag asked, "How about we give you a nickname?" Taylor still ignored them. The guys got together and started to murmur. Zigzag then came out and said, "We decided to give you the nickname, Marshmallow." They then heard a burst of laughter. The laugh came from Taylor.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been real busy lately. Hope ya liked it. R&R plez.


	5. The Scar and The Dragon

Taylor was laughing hard. She asked, "Marshmallow? My name is Marshmallow? Ha-ha!" The guys started to laugh with her. She said, "That's sweet of you guys. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go take a shower." She picked up her tray, threw it in the trash can, and walked out. Again the boys went outside to see her. Stanley stood there. Armpit said, "Come on, dude. We're not going to miss this one." But when they got to the showers, there was a towel by the entrance. They knew Taylor was in that one. The boys then started to take their showers and heard Taylor's water turn off. The towel that was covering her was now wrapped around her. She put her shoes on and started to walk back to the tent. Zigzag whispered to the guys, "Dudes, look at her back." Her back was showing. On it was a long scar. On her right shoulder there was a tattoo of a sapphire dragon, wings out as if it were flying. Stanley could've sworn the dragon looked at him. Then, Taylor fell down to the ground, clutching her stomach. Stanley yelled, "Guys she's hurt!" He and the rest of the guys ran to her. When they got to her, they noticed that her back was bleeding. Stanley said, "Let me take a look at it." Taylor moved yelling, "No. Don't go near it." She weakly got up saying, "I'll got get dressed." When she ran off, Stanley watched her back. Her back was bleeding.

Later the boys got back to the tent to see Zero talking to Taylor again. The boys noticed a bump on Taylor's back and Armpit asked, "Dudet, what's on your back?" She turned away, so they couldn't see her. She said, "Nothing." Taylor looked at Stanley, got up, and pulled him outside, saying, "You wanted to know what's wrong, and now I'll tell you." When they were out of the tent they looked around. No one was there. Stanley asked, "Ok, what is with the scar, and that tattoo, where'd you get it? What is going on?" Taylor sighed and said, "What I'm about to tell you Stanley cannot leave your lips. If they do, I'll make sure you never talk again, clear?" Stanley nodded. He knew this was serious. Taylor said, "That dragon you saw, it's not a tattoo." Stanley asked, "It's not? Then, what is it?" Taylor said, "It's my birthmark. Stanley, I'm a…..a….a…" Stanley asked, "A what?" Taylor took in a deep breathe and said, "I'm a morpher." Stanley asked, "A what?" Taylor said, "On my mother's side of the family, we can morph into the beings that are our birthmarks, when we become a certain age. My age has come now. Well, she never told my father, and when he found out….Well…..he killed my mother, and stroke me. This happened when I was 6." Stanley yelled, "What?!" Taylor said, "I didn't have my full powers, but I could morph some. I grew my wings and flew all the way to the lager part of the United States. I grew up in Alaska." Stanley was confused. Taylor said, "I have been living alone for 10 years now. No one took me in, I couldn't go to school, couldn't find a job. That's why I stole. Please, if any one found out, I'd be taken in and be experimented on. Please don't tell." Stanley looked at her for a while. He couldn't believe it. A dragon? Is that why she's here? Is she making this up? No she couldn't be. It could explain some things, but it was just too weird.

Stanley then woke up. He looked around. _It was a dream: _he thought: _I remember falling asleep. It's just a tattoo and a scar._ Taylor woke up. It was the time she woke up every morning. Stanley saw her tattoo and said, "I like your tattoo, Taylor." She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Thanks. I got it a month ago. You really like it?" Stanley nodded his head and asked, "Hey, how'd your scar start bleeding?" Taylor replied, "I hit it on the way out of the shower. Why?" Stanley said, "No reason. So, you're not a morpher?" Taylor looked at him as though he were crazy. She asked, "A what?" Stanley laughed and said, "Nothing." Then, everyone woke up, and went to dig.

Gotcha didn't i. srry I haven't updated in like forever. I just couldn't think of anything at the moment. Well I'm back and I might update later. Buh bye (for now) leave reviews plez.


End file.
